Mark Me
by goldensilence32
Summary: Stef drunkenly gets a tattoo. Sorry the summary sucks but please check it out :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone and am not affiliated with anyone.

My first time here, so please be gentle :) (I also have a SherriPolo one up on WattPad that I just put up if anyone's interested)

We all know Teri Polo has several tattoos and that they are for the most part covered, except for one… I thought it might be fun to write it in. This is set before the show.

 _Shit._ Stefanie Foster woke up with by far one of the worst hangovers she had ever had. Her eyes stung as they adjusted to the light flittering in through the blinds in her room. She was glad her son Brandon was in Florida for the upcoming week with her mother and even though she missed him dearly already, she was sure that she wouldn't be able to handle a 5 year old when she could barely get up. Somehow the room was still spinning and she had been asleep for… She reached over to grab her phone, 11 HOURS?! She shot up quickly but the momentum had given her a head rush and the nausea was overwhelming. She clapped a hand over her mouth and bolted toward the bathroom.

She groaned as she emptied the contents of her stomach, almost 75% liquid. She dragged herself off the ground and held herself up by the sink. She could taste tequila and vomit in her mouth but she was sure that there wasn't anything left to throw up. She looked up into the mirror, her blonde hair was messy, she wasn't looking forward to brushing those knots out later. Her mascara had run onto her face, her eyes bloodshot. _Eugh._

She brushed her teeth and gargled mouthwash four times to get the taste out before crawling back into bed. Last night was insane, a bunch of her coworkers had insisted they take her out for drinks to celebrate a recent arrest. She tried to decline but ultimately gave in. It was tequila shot after tequila shot at their usual hangout. She had invited Lena to come, but she was at a school function and couldn't make it out with her.

Stef could barely remember what happened, or how she even got home. She remembered getting to the bar, scarfing down some nachos and wings with the guys, the shots and for some reason, she could remember Lena… She knew she hadn't been there but she remembered thinking of her a lot. Stef shrugged, she wasn't sure why that stuck out in her mind so much since she was falling for Lena fast and hard. She leaned over to grab her phone and found 2 missed calls and 5 texts from her girlfriend and one photo message from her partner. She felt a pang of guilt, realizing that Lena hadn't heard from her in over 11 hours. She'd call her right back once she opened the picture message that was waiting for her. When she clicked on the message, her eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock. _Oh, fuck._

Staring back at her was a picture of her lying sideways on a padded table, her arm thrown over her eyes. Her pant leg was rolled up mid-calf and her partner was bent down near her with a goofy grin on his face and a thumbs up with one hand as he pointed to the man holding a small tattoo needle to her ankle. Last night, Stefanie Marie Foster got a tattoo.

Sorry, I know its kind of weird to have cut it so soon but I thought that was a good place to stop. Not to worry though, the second part will be up soon! Not sure how far I'm going to take this yet but I guess we will see!

Please Read & Review!

Cheers,

A


	2. Chapter 2

She pushed her pant leg up quickly, to see her ankle bandaged in gauze and taped bandages were pretty bloodied up. _How could they let me get this as drunk as I was?_ She tried to make a mental note to look into this tattoo parlour, lucky for them, she never remembered where it was. She carefully removed the tape to reveal the raw inked flesh. She stared at the fresh tattoo; a crescent moon with a star next to it, within the star was a small L. L for her Lena love. She smiled a little, it was kind of sweet but she knew that Lena wouldn't like it.

Lena hated tattoos and piercings that weren't in the ear lobe so when she found out Stef had a bellybutton piercing the first time they were intimate, it was a shock but luckily the sight of her nude girlfriend was enough to quell her distaste for the time being. Even when she eventually brought it up at a non-sexually charged time, Stef lifted her shirt to show her it was harmless and that the damage had already been done long before they had even met. All that was left was for her to accept it and maybe like it. Lena had stared at her girlfriend's long, flat toned stomach for a moment. It was perfect and somehow that offending piercing accentuated the peeking abs. She had reached out to touch the smooth skin, her fingers tracing the definition of her abdomen before landing on the piercing. She felt a familiar sensation in the pit of her core as she continued to stroke her blonde girlfriend's stomach before she decided… Yep, that bellybutton piercing was pretty sexy.

Stef brought her hand up to her hair to scratch her head, maybe this would be the same kind of situation. Maybe she would think it was sexy? Or, maybe, just maybe she would think it was creepy… They hadn't even said they loved each other yet and there she was marked with her girlfriend of 2 months' initial. Stef cursed silently to herself. She figured at this point she had two options; hide it or tell her. She sat in bed debating when she heard a knock at her apartment door. _Crap_. She had forgotten to reply to Lena in her panic about the tattoo. She quickly pulled her pant leg down to cover the new ink and hopped out of bed, running to the door, in spite of the pounding in her head She yanked it open to find the most beautiful woman standing there… and that woman wasn't happy.

"Stefanie Marie Foster, where have you been? Are you ok? I've been worried sick!" Lena pushed past Stef and stood with her arms crossed over her chest, "I'm not trying to be the controlling crazy girlfriend but I haven't heard from you in like 12 hours and then to find that you're just home, it's… It's annoying, Stef. It's really annoying. You make me crazy sometimes." Lena sighed.

Stef felt guilty, Lena was right. That was a long time to go without responding and she could have called her but instead she was feeling and debating her newest body accessory. "I'm sorry, Lena, really. If it makes you feel any better, this hangover is pretty much the worst punishment a girl can get," said Stef, chuckling nervously, giving her girlfriend an uneasy smile. The curly haired woman shook her head and began to turn away. Stef sighed, running a hand shakily through her long blonde hair before reaching for her girlfriend's hand, drawing her in. Once Lena was close enough, Stef wrapped her arms around her waist and nuzzled into her neck. _God, she smelled good._ Stef began dusting her long neck with light kisses, "I'm sorry, Lena. I'm really, really, really sorry." Stef couldn't help herself. She knew Lena would want to talk but there was something intoxicating about her that literally made it hard to think rationally sometimes. There was a want taking over her

Lena's eyes fluttered shut. What was it about this woman that just made her go weak at the knees? She couldn't help but tilt her head, granting her lover access to even more of her skin. She could feel her heart begin to race as the blonde woman began nipping at her earlobe. What was she mad about again? She could feel her lover's hands grip waist tighter, her thumbs sneaking up the bottom of her shirt. _Stef wasn't… Stef did…_ Lena fought to control her thoughts as Stef pressed a kiss just under her ear before placing hot open-mouthed kisses down her neck. _Stef had done something, something bad?_ Stef hands wandered up the slender woman's shirt, grateful to find she wasn't wearing a bra, her fingers seeking the underside of her breasts. "Whoa, whoa, wait a second, Stef…"

Stef couldn't hear past her own arousal, her body taking over as her mouth claimed Lena's, her tongue tracing her bottom lip, begging for access to it's partner. Lena groaned as her tongue found the blonde's, _Stef was…_ _Stef didn't…_ _Stef didn't do something…_ Stef's lips left hers briefly to resume its assault on the tender caramel skin of her long neck, her hands feeling the weight of the pert, perfect handfuls that were her breasts, Lena's once flowing tank top messily pushed up. The cold air hit a spot previously occupied by Stef's warm laps and licks, snapping Lena suddenly out of the hypnotic arousal Stef had created, "No, Stef, stop…" Lena's hands caught her blonde lover's wrists and and pulled her arms to her side.

The cop looked up at her girlfriend, her green eyes searching the beautiful brown ones, watching frustration flash through them. _Crap._ She had never intended to use sex as a tool to fix whatever it is that was about to happen, Lena was just… her Lena. She had been drawn to her the minute they met, that hadn't changed in two months. Guilt resurfaced within her as her gaze fell to their hands. "You can't use sex to solve our problems, that's not how relationships work, Stef. You really hurt me last night and this morning and this doesn't help. This is just…" Lena pulled away from her and began to pace.

Stef watched her, carefully, "...just what, Lena?"

"...infuriating. I thought I was upset before and now I'm just mad. I'm just mad that you would try to manipulate me like this."

"Lena, I didn't…"

"No, Stef. No jokes, no smooth talking. I don't want to hear it. In what world, do you think that that is an appropriate way to solve anything? I'm not just some pawn in a game that you can bend to your will when you don't want to deal with something."

Sorry, I know this is a weird place to stop! I took a sick day and did some work from home and then thought, hey, I'm off I should do some work on this! And I did… but now the light from the computer is making my eyes hurt so I have to stop here. I will update soon though, I promise! :)

Thanks so much to those who have read, followed, reviewed. It's greatly appreciated and honestly, it gives me confidence. It's truly humbling. Thank you.

xo

A


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you like it! Please R&R :)

A

"Lena, I wasn't trying anything, I swear. Sometimes when I'm that close to you, I just stop thinking. It's an automatic response…" began Stef, running her hands up and down her girlfriend's long slender arms.

"It's an automatic response to piss me off?" said Lena, blankly staring at her.

"What? No, come on, Lena. I'm not trying to be a jerk or an ass or trying to piss you off or hurt you. I would never intentionally hurt you. I'm sorry I didn't call or text last night and I'm sorry I didn't reply to you this morning. It was an accident. I was in bed, thinking about…" rambled Stef, before she caught herself. She almost spilled to Lena about her tattoo, the precious permanent ink marking her body with her lover's initial.

"What, Stef? What were you thinking about that made you forget about me this morning?" Lena knew she was being difficult. She couldn't help herself. Something about Stef made her crazy in all the right and wrong ways. She was never the girlfriend kind of girl, at least until she met Gretchen and even then, she wasn't really wholly committed. Not like she was to Stef. Something about the silly, tough, passionate blonde cop made her want to jump in head first. It had only been two months that they had been officially dating. Apart from flirtation and a few kisses in the beginning, their relationship progressed at a snail's pace until Stef's divorce was final. Neither wanted to be the cheater or the mistress, their relationship was much too pure to have such a stain mark it. Lena was head over heels the minute they met; she couldn't think straight, let alone put together sentences at a normal rate. It could have been called lust at first sight, if that's what it had been, Lena couldn't get over the beautiful eyes staring back at her, the soft blonde locks framing the perfect face, or the toned, muscular body that was deliciously curvy in all the right places. But there was something else that captivated her, she couldn't explain it. Something drew her to Stef and it made her heart race and her breath catch in her chest. Maybe it was her soul recognizing its counterpart in another? Maybe, just maybe, love at first sight was real. She was in love already, even though they hadn't said it to each other yet. She didn't want to scare the newly out woman with her proclamations of love.

"Lena…" said Stef, softly, jolting her from her stream of consciousness, "I am sorry. Please. I never once forgot about you. I forgot to reply and call, yes but I never forgot about you. I could never forget about you, not for a single second. I…" Stef paused for a moment, debating.

"You what, Stef?"

Stef debated with herself for a second, she could admit to the tattoo or she could tell her that she was head over heels for her or… "Lena, I love you and I got a tattoo." Her green eyes widened as she realized what came from her mouth. Not the most romantic declaration like she had intended, and definitely not the way she wanted to break to Lena that she marked herself.

Lena stood staring at her love, trying to process what was said. _Tattoo… Love… She loves me!_ "I love you too. I'm going to ignore that last statement for now because I need to address that you love me. You have no idea how much I love you, Stef. I've been dying to say it to you for so long but I didn't want to rush you or push you or freak you out but I love you. I love you so much. Lena threw herself into her girlfriend's arms, pressing her lips to hers firmly.

Stef could feel her heart stop. _She loves me too._

They kissed for what seemed like hours, pouring their love into each other, hands roaming free as they innocently melted into each other, nothing felt more perfect. They eventually parted for air, lips warm and bruised. Stef held them close together, her hands slowly stroking Lena's back under her top as Lean's hand cupped her blushing cheek, "So what's this about a tattoo?"

Sorry, I hardcore hit writer's block trying to write this and pay attention in class. :( I may re-write this.


End file.
